Desert Flowers
by Gleas
Summary: Azkaban is destroyed in War and there's nowhere to put prisoners. Ministry decides to allow 'good' citizens to take charge of a prisoner. Despite all he gave up, Severus finds himself one of the prisoners with no one willing to be his jailer until an unexpected savior steps forward. Warnings: Angst, Slash, slavery, Dubious consent (nearly rape), drunkenness, mentions of abuse
1. The Root of All Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the main story. This is purely for my amusement and not for profit!**

 **This Fic is written in two distinct POVs to start off. You may notice the first few chapters showing same dialogue, showing Harry's and then Severus' Experiences. I initially wanted to do them as companion fics but this seems to be the better way. I hope it isn't too confusing.**

* * *

Chapter One- The Root of all Evil

 **Too many Criminals?**

 _The Ministry has recently announced a disturbing fact. Azkaban is unable to hold more than fifty odd inmates while there are hundreds of criminals yet to be tried for crimes against magic itself. The Wizengamot has been in meetings these past two days to determine a solution to this problem while the accused are cramped in ministry holding cells and at Hogwarts under strong wards._

 _One might wonder how a fortress such as Azkaban has so little space but it is a fact. The blame lies squarely at the feet of the recently destroyed dark lord Voldemort. In his two successful attempts at freeing his followers, the leader of the terrorist organization called death-eaters had in fact destroyed majority of the Azkaban castle. This left less than an eighth of the castle not in ruins and thus led to the present issue._

 _To repair the castle, it would take tremendous amount of gold and manpower, both of which are in shortage while we are still rebuilding our society. In the future, the castle may be repaired sufficiently to resume its full capacity but for now the governing bodies have concluded that only the most dangerous criminals would be held in the prison._

 _Most active Death-eaters are expected to receive the 'kiss' or the 'veil', however a choice few have not committed heinous crimes. Some were forced into the service of the mad-man to protect their own and some were too weak to resist the allure. Though they too will face punishment for their crimes, they will be spared the trip to the dreaded prison._

 _"We have to consider those who took their marks when underaged under orders from their parents and those who did so to protect their families. Many marked at the onset of the second war were underaged, Hogwarts students and to punish them for something they did not choose is simply not right." Interim Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt commented. "The crimes they did commit during the war will be taken into account, however their sentence will be carried out with upstanding citizens who are able to help them reintegrate into society."_

 _The ministry is still deciding on who they would consider to watch over the young miscreants, however, it is clear that they are aiming for fairness, so as to avoid events like Lord Sirius Black's illegal incarceration._

 _Some speculate all 'junior' death-eater will serve a blanket sentence of five years either in a group settlement or individually. Their assets will be frozen and released to them once the house arrest (essentially) is completed. The ministry is set to provide a stipend for day-to-day expenses to the good citizens who would be entrusted this task._

 _Others who may get leniency include the spouses of active terrorists who were unable to or unwilling to escape, those who spied for the Light, and those who stood against the dark in the end. The sentence duration is expected to vary depending on several factors. For more information on the trials turn to page 5; for more on final battle page 8, for rebuilding efforts pages 10-11._

Severus read the article with growing horror. His instincts were warning him that this was not good news at all- well at least he had managed to get his hands on the paper that day and actually knew what the hell was going on out there. He wasn't sure what would happen or who would get him- for he knew Albus ensured his true allegiances would be known once the war was over. He just wasn't sure about whoever would be made his minder. He had no doubt it would be an unpleasant experience.

He was proven right when a few days later the 'temporary bonding' idea floated around. No bonding was temporary. One could break a bond but there would always be a link of sorts but of course, that was overlooked. What bothered him was the rumors that the 'bond' was a slave bond. The ramifications were immense. They were horrible. They wouldn't die but there could be worse things. The 'juniors' were somewhat protected as their assets were being frozen. However, people like himself had not safety for material possessions. Should his third, unwanted, master decide to drain his vaults and steal all his hard work, he would not be able to stop him or her. His dreams, his plans of a potions business, everything was vanishing before his eyes.

His dread though turned to mortification when not one of them came forward to help him. The thought of the bond was distasteful but he had hoped one of his Slytherins would take pity on him or someone on the light side would stand up for their spy. He had watched as his too young students were claimed by neutral sides of their families and in some cases friends who managed to escape the war. He watched the lower level death-eaters being relieved when someone they knew took on the responsibility for them. However, when it came to him, not one person rose, not one met his pleading eyes.

"I'll do it." A clear strong voice rang out, quite suddenly.

Severus blinked and tried to turn to face the male voice but it was hard in these heavy chains. murmuring broke out making Severus even more nervous.

"I also believe the sentence is unjust; Severus Snape has been a spy for the light since the first war. He deserves more consideration. Treating him, a hero by all rights, like one of those cowardly death-eaters is unfair. He was never there due to fear or helplessness. He could have escaped anytime… but he stayed so we could have a chance to win." A hush fell over the chamber and Severus closed his eyes trying to stop his tears; someone understood, someone stood up for him.

"It was a decision made previously."

"This case is a special case, if there ever was one. Snape was a spy for the light, he is one of the war heroes that should be honored." The deep male voice said softly, daring anyone to disagree- it reminded Severus of Albus, bringing more unwanted emotions to the fore. Maybe he would get away with nothing?

"We will deliberate." The Chief Warlock sighed and motioned to his peers to follow him into the antechamber. While Severus wondered about his fate, the Wizengamot returned and took their seats.

"After much deliberation, we have decided that this case is indeed a unusual case. As Severus Snape was not a willing Death-eater, he cannot be awarded ten years of punishment as the other older followers of the dark lord." Severus took a deep breath, waiting for the axe to fall. "It has been decided to award the accused the five year term. However, taking into account his active contributions to aid the light and protect our children, the sentence will be split." Oh, he just knew there was a 'but' in there somewhere. "The first three years will be spent under close scrutiny with the bond in place. The bond will be dissolved thereafter and the following two years will only require distant monitoring by the minder… Is that acceptable, Mr. Potter.?"

Potter? What? Severus frowned, confused.

"So, I have to keep him locked up for three years or accompany him whenever he goes out. After that he can have a semblance of freedom with regular checks from me." The deep voice summarized, sounding annoyed. "Fine. Let's do this."

Footsteps approached the dais where Severus was tied up. Rough hands pulled him up and pushed him down on his knees and his head was forced down for the binding ceremony. A spell later his chains vanished, leaving behind only the magic-inhibiting cuffs. A hand was laid on his head; it felt heavy and uncomfortable but Severus dared not move. A chant was taken up and Severus felt pain shoot through his core, binding his magic and will to his new 'master'. He would have collapsed if not for the hand threaded through his long hair. He gasped as his breath was momentarily stolen and then leaned against the strong legs in front of him. A moment later, the hand withdrew and he was made to stand. He wobbled a little but soon blinked up at the man who had fought for him and at the same time became his master.

"Potter…" He whispered, horrified.

"Let's go. We're done here." The voice was cold and the emerald eyes devoid of glasses and all emotion. Severus felt himself nodding and walking with the Man-Who-Conquered, vaguely realizing the other wizard had a death grip on his upper arm.

* * *

So there's the Intro. Coming up Harry's POV!


	2. Unexpected Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the main story. This is purely for my amusement and not for profit!**

* * *

 **Unexpected Choice**

He should have known the moment that the article came out, he would be dragged into it. Harry was none too happy housing a dark git in his house but the Wizengamot all but ordered the majority of the seventeen to thirty year olds to offer their services. He knew he'd be saddled with at least one. What he didn't know was that he would willingly choose to take in someone.

When he saw the potions master and ex-spy dragged to the unforgiving chair, his heart had tugged at him painfully. The man had given practically his whole life to protect the students and had done what he could to help end this war. What did he get in return? Just looking at him was a disgusting display of the thanklessness he had come to expect from the wizarding world. Snape's clothes were barely held together, torn and tattered, showing his bruised and no doubt abused body.

He had sat stiffly, sure that the ex-spy had allies on both sides and someone would stand for him and he'd have to suffer no longer. This was a man he grudgingly respected, the bravest man he knew, braver than himself and Dumbledore combined… to have done what he did. He sighed heavily and waited.

At first he thought someone had immediately spoken for the dour man but the expression on Snape's face soon told him that despite the number of sacrifices he had made for a number of people in the chamber, not one of them wanted the responsibility of looking after him. Not only that, he realized with a start that Severus Snape was getting the full ten-year sentence like those bloody cowardly death-eaters who only defected because they realized which side was winning! Before he knew it righteous anger overtook him and he was standing, several pairs of eyes staring at him in bewilderment.

"I'll do it." His voice came out clear and strong, and entirely too foreign to even himself. Apparently, he was able to have a biting tone to his voice- he almost snorted but that would have been counter-productive.

He could see Snape trying to turn towards where he no doubt noted his voice had come from but it was hard in those heavy chains. He was quite annoyed when murmurs filled the chamber- as if he didn't have enough of a headache. He decided to push ahead, and say his piece, showing his full disapproval and ire in his words… ironically or not, it was skill he tried to copy from Snape himself with a dash of Dumbledore.

"I also believe the sentence is unjust. Severus Snape has been a spy for the light since the first war. He deserves more consideration. Treating him, a **hero** by all rights, like one of those cowardly death-eaters is unfair and wrong. He was never there due to fear or helplessness. He could have escaped anytime… but he stayed… so that we could have a chance to **win**." A hush fell over the chamber as his words sunk into the rather small brains wizards and witches tended to have.

"It was a decision made previously…" One of the fools spoke; a miracle surely.

"This is a _special_ case, if there ever was one. Snape was a **spy** for the light, he is one of the **war heroes** that should be **honored**." He said softly, stressing on the important words, daring anyone to disagree. He almost wanted someone to say something so he could unload all his frustrations on that being… unfortunately, it seemed the Wizengamot weren't _complete_ fools.

"We will deliberate." The interim Chief Warlock, Amos Diggory, sighed and motioned to his peers to follow him into the antechamber. Harry folded his arms across his chest and glared at anyone who even looked like they wanted to comment. The chamber remained utterly silent until the Wizengamot returned. Hermione was beside him, biting her lip but she knew better than bother him at the moment.

"After much deliberation, we have decided that this is indeed an _unusual_ case. As Severus Snape was not a willing Death-eater, he _cannot_ be awarded ten years of punishment as the other older followers of the dark lord." Harry raised a brow; wasn't that fairly obvious? Idiots. "It has been decided to award the accused the five year term." Diggory continued. Harry wondered if he should bash their heads together- the man had _helped_ them win, he deserved better! Just as he was about to speak, Diggory continued hurriedly, sweat forming over his forehead. "However, taking into account his **active** contributions to aid the light and **protect** our **_children_** , the sentence will be split." Finally, they were talking sense! Thank Merlin! "The first three years will be spent under close scrutiny with the bond in place. The bond will be dissolved thereafter and the following two years will only require distant monitoring by the minder… Is that acceptable, Mr. Potter?"

Acceptable? No, no it was **not**. However, given the obstinacy of the Wizengamot, this was better than he had expected. It would no doubt be unpleasant and his house might end up getting blown up or maybe they'd kill each other… but at least, he, Harry, would treat Severus Snape with the respect (within reason, of course) he deserves. He had no doubt some of those on the 'light' and 'neutral' side would torture the man further with malice matching Voldemort's. He needed to get his 'saving people thing' under control, he mused and straightened.

"So, I have to keep him locked up for three years or accompany him whenever he goes out. After that he can have a semblance of freedom with regular checks from me." He really could not help sounding annoyed and Hermione gasped a little, realizing he was _willingly_ doing this. "Fine. Let's do this."

He approached the dais where Severus was tied up. Harry frowned when Snape was pulled up and pushed down on his knees, none too gently. Did his words fall on deaf ears? Snape wasn't even struggling! They had no _reason_ to treat him like that, other than being royal prats. He kept his face emotionless when the normally proud man's head was forced down in submission and humiliation for the binding ceremony. How he wished to strangle whoever had this _brilliant_ idea.

A spell later the heavy chains vanished, leaving behind only the magic-inhibiting cuffs. After only a moment, Harry put his hand on Snape's head. He suddenly wanted to collapse as the realization he was _binding_ someone to himself as a bloody _slave_ hit him and made him nauseous. He almost harshly gripped the grimy hair under his hand but centered himself as well as he could.

A chant was taken up and he felt magic swirling around them and something made contact with his core, binding Snape's magic and will to his new 'master'. Harry was utterly disgusted with himself at that point but there was no turning back. His hand threaded through Snape's long matted hair and he realized, belatedly, he was holding up the man by his hair… but there was no way in hell he would let Severus Snape fall any further, he would not allow this man to be humiliated anymore! He gently pushed so that Snape's forehead rested on his knees. It was a subtle move, one no one would even notice. He gave Snape, he supposed he should use his first name given their situation, a moment to collect himself and lifted him up by the shoulders. He left one of his hands there as support, pretending to study his new 'slave' until Severus regained his footing. He withdrew his hand as obsidian eyes looked up at him for the first time that day. Merlin! The man hadn't even known who he was being bound to!

"Potter…" Severus Snape whispered, horrified and Harry's stomach fell at the utter desolation in the face that he was so used to seeing be strong.

"Let's go. We're done here." His voice came out cold but right now, he was too emotionally distraught to care. He vaguely realized he had a death grip on Severus' upper arm, probably creating a bruise but his hand refused to loosen the grip, as if afraid that doing so would mean he would fall apart right there… he would not allow either of them to show weakness to those fools; with that thought, he quickly marched them to the apparition point.

* * *

The First few chapters will oscillate between the two. How was it?

Note: The Story is finished and I will be uploading every few days.


End file.
